


Embrace The Cold

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Josh meet up with a young fan...





	Embrace The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Not mine, so there.

Feedback: Is delicious as chocolate meltaways. :)

~*~

"Embrace the cold."

That stopped Josh and he looked over at the two women, one old, one young,  
walk out of the department store next to him.

"Excuse me?" he laughed.

"I said, embrace the cold," the young one said, her eyes twinkling. "'Cause  
once I get in the car, my glasses are gonna fog up and my legs are going  
to feel all tingly from thawing out and all that other good stuff."

Nodding, Josh smiled at the older one. "Good shopping day."

"Sunday? Game day?" the older one laughed. "You can say that again. But  
I'm surprised that you're here."

"The Redskins aren't on until three, it's only one-thirty."

The young woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll never understand men  
and their sports."

"You sound like my girlfriend," he told her.

"See Grandma, I told you he wasn't single!"

"Shush child," her grandmother grinned.

"Wait a minute, have you two been following me?" Josh's eyes twinkled.

"Only since Sam Goody," the young woman laughed. "We had a bet if you  
were single or not. I said you weren't for you have too many bags."

Lifting them up, he smirked. "I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend."  
Cocking his head to the door, he told them, "She found something that  
she just had to have and told me to wait for her out here."

"Maybe she's buying something for you."

"Doubt it."

"You doubt what?" another female voice asked from behind them.

"God, you should take Leo's advice and wear a bell," Josh grumbled.

Taking in the other women, C.J. looked between them and Josh. "Cheating  
on me, baby?"

"Trying to," he shot back. "But you always seem to come up behind me."

"You're....you're..." the young girl tried. "Grandma, I told you he looked  
familiar."

"No, I told you he looked familiar, you said you needed a little something  
more," her grandmother replied calmly.

In a stage whisper, C.J. wondered, "Have we been spotted?"

"I think we have. Should we run?"

"Nah."

"Okay..."

"Can I have your autograph?" the young woman called out.

"Whose?"

"Your's Miss Cregg. I remember watching you a few times on CNN last year  
in Government class. Man, my teacher loved you guys. Democrat, so's my  
Grandma."

"And you?"

"I go with the flow."

Raising an eyebrow, C.J. looked at her and asked, "What's that supposed  
to mean?"

"In two years I'll be able to vote. Right now I'm in a stage where I'm  
looking at the big picture and seeing what everyone has to say on everything.  
Republicans have some great ideas as do the Democrats. But, yall have  
your faults too. Both parties."

Shrugging, she smiled nervously. "But, I mean, why do you care? You guys  
are the Democrats that are in the White House. And yall have probably  
the best and sleep deprived jobs in the country. Well, not the country,  
but something of the sort."

"Do you have some paper?" C.J. asked, getting out a pen from her purse.  
Shaking her head as to clear it, she caught Josh's eye and flicked them  
away.

"Yeah, right here. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're doing  
this. My relatives are gonna be so jealous." As C.J. handed the paper  
back, the girl held it in front of Josh. "Can you sign it too? I read  
your article in George, so I can put it with that."

"You read George and you watch CNN. I swear C.J., if she was twenty years  
older, I'd leave you in a second." Eyes crinkling at the edges, he kissed  
her cheek. "She's a woman after my heart."

"But I know how to cook," C.J. smirked. "And I know all of your favorite  
foods."

With a long sigh, he nodded to the girl. "She's gotta point. Sorry."

"Thank you both so much." The girl's eyes looked giddy and she held out  
her hand. "It was very nice to meet you both. And I hope in two years  
you may have a victory." Then with a quick flash of a Mona Lisa smile  
and putting her arm through her grandmother's, they were gone.

Standing there for a moment, C.J. leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Happy  
that you have a new groupie?"

"Nah," he shook his head. Beginning to walk to the car, he looked at  
her. "When you were sixteen, were you worried about politics?"

"Only when I heard a heated debate about them at the dinner table at  
my family get togethers," she replied, leaning into him for warmth.

"Yeah."

"All right, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just was thinking about what the girl said about looking  
at the big picture. Looking at what everyone has to say," Josh told her.

"I think it's wonderful what she's doing."

"Even if it means she likes the Republicans more than us?" he wondered.

"Even if," C.J. laughed. "We win some, we lose some. It's how things  
go."

Pressing her up against the car, Josh kissed her lips lightly. "What  
is it about you that I love so much?"

"Is it because I can cook?"

"No."

"Because I'm a Democrat?"

This caused him to laugh. "No."

"Hmm. Why then?"

Shrugging, he kissed her again. "Maybe it is because you can cook, who  
knows. All I know is that I love you."

~*~

And that's the end. Hope you liked.

Dani Beth


End file.
